deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/The galaxy's last breath will be drawn: Covenant VS CIS Droid Army
Within the galaxy, there is evil. There is good. Evil will consume anything in its path to get what it wants. It will drive and push and destroy. This time on Deadliest Fiction, two of the evil factions that dwell in space will meet for a battle that will consume a planet. Two armies will come face to face for the first time in their history. Armed with their best weapons and storming in with a fleet of powerful vehicles, these forces will attack. When they do, a galaxy will be at risk. Thousands of mechanical soldiers programmed for combat will take on a melting pot of thousands of alien breeds, ready for combat. A planet will be consumed as evil steam rolls through the galaxy. A galaxy with little hope left as two factions of evil fight to the last man to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST ARMY!!! The Covenant The Covenant are a force to be reckoned with. Their forces are made up of a variety of different alien species and types. They are highly advanced and use multiple forms of plasma in combat including swords, machine guns, rifles, grenades and many more. They first invaded and conquered Reach, defeating the UNSC and their deadly Spartans before moving on to conquer many other planets and in search of the Halo rings which would give them the ultimate power. They were eventually stopped and defeated by the UNSC and Master Chief. However, they are known to be some of the deadliest foes in any Halo game. Covenant soldiers and leaders The leaders #1: Prophet of Regret The Prophet of Regret is the primary leader of the Covenant forces. He carries a huge array of weapons ranging from his hover chair to a giant plasma cannon called the cleansing cannon which can summon a blast of plasma and energy from a vehicle. He is a brilliant strategist and is extremely intelligent. He also carries weapons such as shields, modified Covenant techonologies and other various weapons. The leader #2: Ripa 'Moramee Ripa 'Moramee is a highly skilled and powerful warlord. Highly fit and well trained with his signature dual energy swords. Each energy sword has two 4 foot blades of pure blue plasma which can be used both for offense and defense, capable of cutting through the toughest of metals and blocking bullets. Ripa is extremely smart and a tactical genius. He is extremely loyal to the Covenant and is one of the best fighters amongst their ranks. He wears light and strong armor that allows him an ease of movement. The bosses: Mgalekgolo Quantity: 300 The Mgalekgolo (Sometimes reffered to as "Hunters") are the strongest and most durable of the Covenant ground soldiers. They are armed with a massive plasma rocket launcher gauntlet and an arm mounted shield for defense. They are covered in parasite clustered armor head to toe and boast impressive armored spikes on their back. Their main weakness is their back which lacks efficient armor. The Mgalekgolo are primarily deployed in groups of two amonst the cluster of Grunts so that they may cover one another. The expendable soldiers: Unggoy Quantity: 6,000 The Unggoy are the expendable troops of the Covenant army. They are small and cowardly troops, armed with a wide variety of weapons ranging from the standard issue plasma pistol to fuel rod launchers. They wear weak and feeble armor, only able to take one or two gunshots. However, their greatest implement is their strength in numbers as they are usually deployed in massive quantities. The Uncoggy, commonly reffered to as grunts, will sometimes go to extreme means to kill their foes, even attaching sticky plasma-grenades to their bodies and charging at their foes. The commandos: Sanghelli Quantity: 4,500 The fast moving and powerful troops of the Covenant are the Sanghelli, commonly reffered to as Elites. These troops are extremely quick and lightly armored for ease of movement. Like the Unggoy, the Sanghelli carry a variety of weapons and equipment. They are very well trained and skilled in combat. They commonly charge at full speed armed with the best they have. If they escape your reaches, you may be as good as dead. The flyers: Yanme'e Quantity: 5,500 The Yanme'e, also known as Drones, are extremely fast and agile flying troops of the Covenant. They aren't too intelligent and aren't strong by any means, however they, like the Unggoy, are deployed in vast numbers and swarm their opponents. Overwhelming them with the sheer numbers and firepower. They are usually armed with the standard issue Plasma pistol or Needler. They also have the vast array of blades and spikes on their body for closer ranged attacks. The special forces: Kig-Yar Quantity: 5,500 The Kig-Yar are another form of expendable troops deployed by the Covenant armies. They are weak and frail and wear minimal body armor to make them faster. However, they posses one true advantage: Their energy shields. The circular shield is made of pure energy and covers most of their body. It has two firing positions on it, one at the top, the other at the bottom. The sheild can withstand quite a heavy beating from gunfire, but two melee attacks will usually do the job to defeat their shield. However, they can re-deploy their shields by re-activating them from the gauntlets in which they are held from. For ranged combat, the Kig-Yar fire upon their foes with a carbine or beam rifle. They are very sneaky and agile, making them perfect for surprise attacks or ambushes. The brutes: Jiralhanae Quantity: 5,500 The Jiralhanae, commonly reffered to as Brutes, are extremely strong and brutal soldiers of the Covenant army. They were recruited by the Covenant to serve as barbaric heavy duty mobile-infantry. They are quite strong, but not intelligent by any means. They are ussually deployed with groups of Unggoy and KIg-Yar. Lightly armored, they are easily wounded, however with their comination of speed and strength they are a force to be reckoned with. They are commonly seen using their signature "spiker" carbine and even the iconic Gravity Hammer. Covenant vehicles The tank: Wraith Quantity: 2,000 The Wraith is a heavily armored hovering tank/gun carriage primarily deployed with waves of troops and other smaller vehicles. The primary armament of the Wraith is the top mounted plasma mortar capable of destroying heavy vehicles and buildings with a single shot. The blast is slow moving when in flight, so it can be avoided by fast moving opponents. The secondary armament is the 180 degree spinning plasma machine gun turret firing large bolts of plasma at an extremely fast rate. The turret is used to keep troops back while the mortar lays down the fire on vehicles behind the troops. Strengths: Well armored and actually quite quick. Weakness: Sensitive to explosives and the plasma mortar can only move up and down. The light support vehicle: Revenant Quantity: 3,000 The Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly called the Revenant, is a fast moving, hover support vehicle. It holds one pilot and one passenger. The primary armament on the Type-48 is the plasma mortar that is stationed behind the seats and can destroy a light vehicle with a single shot. It's secondary armament are two front mounted plasma machine guns. It has a speed boost allowing it to quickly accelerate. Strengths: Two seats allowing one pilot and the other to shoot small arms from the cockpit. Weaknesses: Low pilot protection, mortar only moves up and down. The light vehicle: Ghost Quantity: 4,000 The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Commonly reffered to as the Ghost) is a fast moving hover assault vehicle. The vehicle hovers about half a foot to a foot off of the ground and is piloted by a single soldier, usually a Sanghelli or a Unggoy. The vehicle is well armored around the engine, but provides little protection for the pilot. The two front mounted plasma machine guns are the only armaments on the vehicle, making it's primary advantage speed. It also has a quick speed boost allowing it to escape the foes relatively easily. Strengths: Very maneuverable and fast firing guns Weaknesses: Low pilot protection, guns only shoot forward and relatively slow compared to a vehicle of its size. The walker: Locust Quantity: 3,000 The Locust is a miniature variation of the Scarab used to take out forifications and buildings. It walks on four legs and requires only one pilot. They are usually deployed with a Scarab to go in and take out the fortifications as the Scarab fights off everything else. It's only armament is a charging plasma cannon that must charge before firing. The cannon is capable of taking out heavy buildings and vehicles, but is slow charging. The Locust is lightly armored for speed, but doesn't take hits very well. Strengths: Plasma cannon is extremely powerful. Weaknesses: Slow charging cannon and weak armor. The heavy support: Scarab Quantity: 150 The Scarab is a large mining platform walker vehicle turned combat weapon. It can be used to both carry troops into combat and vehicles. They are virtually walking fortresses, heavily armored and built onto giant mechanical legs that allow strong, steady movement. Their armor can withstand HEAVY fire, but the vehicle is relatively slow and easy to out maneuver. It's armanents include: 1 heavy front mounted plasma cannon, 2 anti-aircraft turrets, 3 Type-52 Directed Energy weapons. Strengths: Heavily armored and armed with lots of weapons. Weaknesses: Relatively slow and easy to outmaneuver. Legs are easy to trip. The Fighter: Seraph Quantity: 7,000 Seraphs are the primary fighter for dog-fights in space as they are extremely fast and agile. They posses energy shields that can withstand heavy gunfire before breaking. However these energy shields, like all other Halo shields, are weak to plasma. The Seraph is lightly armed with only 2 plasma autocannons which provide steady and fast fire. Strengths: Extremely fast and agile. Shields protect it. Weaknesses: Plasma weakens shield, weakly armed. The Gunship: Banshee Quantity: 3,500 The Banshee is a high speed, atmospheric fighter plane piloted by a single troop. It is extremely quick and has a speed boost allowing it to quickly accelerate to high speeds. Each fighter is equipped with two bottom mounted pods. Each pod contains 2 class-2 plasma cannons and 1 Class-2 projectile launcher. The cannons are "light" weapons that fire rapid bolts of deadly plasma which can easily take out an armored foe in several shots, but would struggle on heavy vehicles and tanks. Strengths: Very agile and heavy firepower. Weaknesses: Relatively slow for a gunship. The Battleship: CCS-Class Battlecruiser Quantity: 4 The CCS-Clas Battlecruiser is a well armed gunship deployed by the Covenant forces. It's heavily armored and quite fast. Fast enough to keep up with Banshees. It's armaments include: Plasma torpedos, Pulse lasers and 2 energy projectors. Strengths: Well armored and fast. Weaknesses: Low amount of armaments. The CIS Droid Army The Confederacy of Independent Systems is a formation of Seperatists who declared their independence from the Galactic Republic due to the corruption in the Senate and over taxation. They are comprised of: The Galactic Republic, Trade Federation, Intergalactic Banking Clan, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, Geonosians and Corporate Alliance as well as several others. Each group supplied the force with a different aspect. Troops, munitions, arms and vehicles were all supplied and made by different CIS groups. The armies marched onward and attacked Naboo, where Queen Amidala ruled. A massive army of B1 Battle Droids met on the battlefield against the rag-tag Gungan army. The CIS troops eventually failed after making their way through the Gungan defenses due to their control ship being blown up by a young Anakin Skywalker. The Seperatist movement led onward as the formation of an army of the Republic was sure to come. When the Seperatist forces had captured Padme Nabierre, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the few remaining Jedi were sent to Geonosis to take back the Seperatist prisoners. The Jedi proved more than a match for the droids, but the sheer number of the Seperatist forces overwhelmed the Jedi and surrounded them. Then, from the skies, came Yoda with the newly formed Grand Army of The Republic. The Battle of Geonosis was the first time the Grand Army would ever meet the CIS army on the battlefield. Thus the Clone Wars were born. The war lasted many years, eventually ending in the Seperatist defeat. But the Republic had turned into the Galactic Empire and ruled the Galaxy. CIS Droid leaders and troops The leader #1: Count Dooku Count Dooku is a former Jedi Master and well respected member of the order. He later left the order and became a Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. Before becoming a Jedi Master, he trained under the Grand Master of the Order, Yoda. Upon deffering to the Dark Side, Dooku learned to both master lightsaber combat, and learn to use the Dark Side of the force, giving him the ability to use Sith Lightning. He is one of the commanders of the Seperatist forces and is a master tactician and combatant. The leader #2: General Grievous Grievous is a former Khaleesh warlord. When on an expedition, his ship crash landed and he was severely injured. He would not make it if he wasn't helped soon. Dooku and the Seperatists found him and exhanged his body for a high tec cyborg exo-skeleton. He retains his mind, eyes and gut-sack, as well as his Khaleesh war mask which is his new face plate, but everything else is cyborg. He trained with Dooku and learned the ways of lightsaber combat, even able to use 4 sabers at once by splitting his arms in two. He is one of the most well trained lightsaber fighters in the Star Wars universe, even capable of defeating Jedi Masters and Knights. He takes with him a trophy after defeating the Jedi: A lightsaber. As he is uncapable of using the force, he can not build his own. Grievous's cybernetic limbs enhance his strength, speed, height, and range of motion. He is both skilled with a gun and a saber. He is a highly skilled tactician and pilot making him one of the toughest foes in all of Star Wars. The bosses: Droideka Quantity: 350 The Droideka, often reffered to as Destroyer droids, are the super-heavy infantry and security droids that have extremely feeble and light bodies, but have a nearly impenitrable bubble shield covering them. The droideka can fold themselves into a circular disk for rolling into or out of battle. However, the shield can not be up wile they roll making them vulnerable during this. They can not move with the bubble shield up, but they can spin in a circle to fire their rapid fire double barreled hand blasters. The expendable soldiers: B1 Battle Droids Quantity: 6,000 Battle Droids are extremely feeble and lightly armored infantry troops deployed by the Seperatist forces. They make up most of the army due to their strength in numbers and quick production rate. There are multiple forms of the single Battle Droid template including Field Commander Battle Droids, Pilot Droids and Security Droids. However, the standard Battle Droid is the most common of these types. They are deployed in great numbers and are programmed to think freeely, but complete the mission to the best of their abilities in the end. They are usually deployed in columns of great numbers and are all armed with the same weapon. The commandos: BX Commando Droids Quantity: 4,500 The BX Commando Droids are a highly imrpoved variation of the B1 Battle Droid equipped for stealth and undercover operations. They can be extremely silent and stealthy if they need to be. They are designed to be faster, smarter and be more independent than their B1 counterparts. They carry a small yet effective variety of weapons. They are actually skilled in melee combat, incredibly durable, and are more agile than a regular B1 droid. The flyers: Rocket Battle Droid Quantity: 5,500 The Rocket Battle Droid is yet again, another modified form of the B1 Battle Droid template. These droids are a special forces style group of more agile, intelligent and better armored battle droids. Their armor is light and their bodies are fairly feeble, but they are equipped with a rocket-pack allowing them to hover and fly at a relatively fast rate. They are camoflauged in orange and silver armor, although the camo can be adapted for the mission. They are also equipped to do specialized jobs that no ordinary battle dorid could accomplish. They are often sent to do repair jobs in space and are skilled at using tools and repair. The special forces: Droid Marine Quantity: 5,000 Droid Marines are a unique adaptation of the B1 droid. They are known to have light, yet durable armor and are able to fight in the worst of conditions. They are easily recognizable on the battlefield by other Droids due to their teal markings around their upper torso. They carry rocket launchers and blasters for quick and forceful attacks in any condition. They are a heavier trooper due to their rocket launchers that they are known to carry. The brutes: B2 Super Battle Droid Quantity: 5,500 B2 Super Battle Droids are upgraded versions of the B1 Droid template clad in a much heavier armor and use better weapons. They are very mobile and can be modified to carry an arm mounted rocket launcher. They are well designed for most terrains and run at a relatively fast pace. Their primary armament is the dual barreled laser blaster. A weapon that rapidly fires laser blasts capable of tearing through armor. They are deployed in large numbers to support the B1 droids. CIS Droid Army vehicles The tank: AAT Quantity: 2,000 The Armored Assault Tank is a repulsor tank built by the Trade Federation. They are hover tanks capable of taking heavy fire and punishment. They are piloted by a crew of 4 droids. Their primary armament is the top mounted heavy laser cannon on a 360 degree turret. Other armaments include: 2 light laser blasters, 2 anti-personnel blasters, chain-fed energized shell, and 6 projectile launchers. Strengths: Well armored with multiple armaments capable of dishing out heavy firewpower. Weaknesses: Slow. The light support vehicle: IG-227 Hailfire class droid Quantity: 3,000 Hailfire Droids are small and fast droids than drive on two large angled wheels. They are relatively fast and are deployed in groups as a shock-and-awe weapon that charges into battle armed with 30 rockets and a roaring engine. The side mounted rocket batteries each carry 15 individual rockets and they are equipped with a light retractable blaster cannon. Strengths: Very fast, require no pilot and rockets do a lot of damage. Weaknesses: Very weak armor, wheels are easily destroyed or jammed and rockets have low accuracy. The light vehicle: STAP Quantity: 4,000 The Single Trooper Aerial Platform is a very fast and light hover platform. Piloted by a single B1 Battle Droid, these vehicles are used for reconniasance and chasing the opponent. However, they are commonly used in combat. The pilot stands on two pedals mounted on fins by the bottom of the vehicle. Two handles on the top of the STAP allow the driver to steer and fire it's dual blaster cannons. Strengths: Very fast and easy to maneuver. Small size allowing it to go into smaller spaces. Weaknesses: No pilot protection and virtually no armor. The walker: OG-9 Homing Spider Droid Quantity: 3,000 The OG-9 Homing Spider Droid is an anti-vehicular walker droid that operated on four thin legs. They require no pilot as they are a droid themselves. Able to operate in a variety of terrains due to it's legs, the OG-9 is a very versatile walker. Their armaments include: 1 mounted laser emplacement, 1 anti-personnel laser cannon and 1 retractable ion cannon. Strengths: Very heavy armament and able to operate in a variety of terrains. Weaknesses: Very lightly armored and legs are susceptable to tripping or being blown off all together. The heavy support: MTT Quantity: 150 The Multi-Troop Transport is a heavy repulsorlift troop carrying vehicle. They are very heavily armored and are capable of carrying up to 112 B1 Battle droids or 20 Droidekas. The B1 droids come out by opening a front hatch and sliding out several racks of droids from droid arms. The racks contain folded B1 droids. The only armament for the MTT are twin 17 kv blaster cannons. Strengths: Very heavily armored and capable of carrying a huge number of troops into combat. Weaknesses: Slow and only have 1 armament. The fighter: Droid Tri-Fighter Quantity: 3.500 Droid Tri-Fighters are extremely agile and quick droids designed by the Confederacy. They are very fast and require no pilot because they are droids. During the battle of Couruscant, the tri-fighters were proved to be extremely lethal and fast. Their armaments include: 1 Medium Laser cannon, 3 Light laser cannons, and 3-6 Buzz Droid discord missiles. Strengths: Very fast, agile and well armed. Require no pilot. Weaknesses: Relatively weak armor. The Fighter #2: Vulture-Class Droid Quantity: 3,500 Vulture-Droids are the high speed fighters of the CIS army. They use an integrated droid brain to fly at very high speeds and keep up with the best pilots the Republic has to offer. Their two wings can even split into four legs so that they may walk on land. Their armaments include: 6 blaster cannons, and 4 Buzz-droid discord missiles. Strengths: Extremely fast and agile. Can walk on land Weaknesses: Weak armor. The Gunship: Droid Gunship Quantity: 3,500 The Heavy Missile Platform, or Droid Gunship, is a disk shaped droid with a plethora of weapons and guns mounted to it. It was deployed fairly late in the Clone Wars and used an Integrated Droid brain like many other Droid vehicles. It's armaments included: 2 Turreted twin laser cannons, 1 medium laser cannon, 2 light laser cannons, 2-7 Variable Payload missile launchers which could use the following missile types: Concussion Bombs, Torpedos and EMP Missiles. Strengths: Heavily armed and well armored. Weaknesses: Slow compared to the faster fighters. The Battleship: Lucrehulk-class Battleship Quantity: 2 The Lucrehulk Class battleship is a heavy ship shaped like a circle with a spehrical control center and gunpod in the center of it. It has many gun ports and is optimized for combat with it's numerous guns and thick armor. It is a massive ship, almost three kilometers in length. It's armaments include: 1685 point defense quad laser batteries, 520 Assault laser cannons, 51 turbo lasers. Strengths: Very big with a msassive amount of guns. Strong armor and shields. Weaknesses: Slow. X-Factors Covenant/CIS Organization 80/96 The CIS droid army fight in extremely organized and grouped formations to face their foes unlike the Covenant who seem to attack in a massive charge with their soldiers after they are dropped from their ships. Fear factor 92/86 The Covenant soldiers come charging into battles brandishing fearsome looking weapons and clad in muscle and elaborate armor. On the other hand, you've got the CIS droids who come into battle organized and relatively weak looking. Get the picture? Tactics 85/90 This is similar to the organization category. The Covenant charge in while the CIS droids march into combat in an organozed fashion. Which is better? The overwhelming force of the Covenant ca be effective, but the organized and tactical approach of the CIS wins them the day. Overall physicality 93/60 The CIS droids are feeble and very lightly armored. The Covenant are a collective group of multiple alien types who are all unique. The droids, while organized and designed for combat, aren't strong. A Covenant Elite is able to keep up with a Spartan in hand to hand combat. Average 87.5/83 OVERALL EDGE: Covenant The locations of the war Where will the fight take place? Geonosis Reach Notes *The battle will be army on army *Each vehicle will have a crew included, no extra troops are needed to pilot them *The crews can leave their vehicles *The commanders don't have to send out all of their forces at once *Any strategy can be employed by either commander if they choose to *Fortifications will be determined by who is on offense and who is on defense *If the battle is on Reach: Covenant defense. CIS offense. *If the battle is on Geonosis: CIS defense. Covenant offense. *The fighters and gunships will fight in space but may come down to the planet if they need or are called upon Voting I have put a LOT of effort into making this fight and I expect the same in your votes. You must include weapons and troops, and vehicle evaluations in your votes. Take into account the size of the forces and everything that you can to make your vote efficient. The battle 5 days out from Reach's atmoshpere The first of two Lucrehulk battleship's command bridge The vicious cyborg Grievous paced back and forth looking along the broad windows into the galaxy. The ship and its fleet was just a few thousand miles from the droid army's goal: Reach. A planet covered in vast mountains, green hills, rivers, deserts and forests. Its terrain varied greatly and its resources varied even greater. The Seperatist war machine would steamroll over any and all resistance and purge Reach's resources. Then, they would leave, with nothing but a scarred and drained planet behind them. They had the troops, the weapons, the ships, the army. Everything the CIS army needed to reap the rewards of Reach was there. Yet somehow, there was doubt in Grievous's dark and clouded mind. There was doubt, doubt that suggested the CIS might...somehow, lose. But nonetheless, they forged onward. Passing through space's darkest corners to find this planet. "General, an unidentified object is approximately a seven miles from the starboard side," One of the pilot droids said, pointing to the radar on the control panel of the ship. Grievous craned his neck forward and glared at the radar. A green dot flashed on the radar's screen. Then 2. Then 3. Within a matter of seconds there were nearly two-dozen flashing dots in the 7 mile range on the radar. "So Reach finally detects us. Send in the fighters." "How many sir?" "Thirty, half and half of each type," Grievous growled. He let out a weak cough and walked over to the holo-table. Pressing a series of buttons on the control panel. The blue 3-D image of Count Dooku appeared on the table. "Dooku, we have detected a small fleet of ships seven miles off our starboard side. I'm sending in the fighters." "Very well," Dooku's image replied. The holo-board flickered off and Grievous stalked out of the bridge through a pair of sliding doors and went to the air hanger. 12 Tri-Fighter droids and 12 Vulture droids soared from the hangar hatch on the command Lucrehulk ship. Engines roaring and blood red droid-eyes viciously awake. Category:Blog posts